


The Veered Path

by Skullszeyes



Series: Scion's Will [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, POV Male Character, Pre-Canon, Rough Kissing, Shock, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Uldren Sov has an issue, and he wants it resolved, but things take a turn when the object of his affection suggests a different course of action.





	The Veered Path

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. I wanted to write a Uldren Sov fic for some time, mostly when the Forsaken DLC came out. I don't play Destiny, I did once, but that was a long time ago. My brother plays Destiny whenever a new story pops up or whatever. Anyway, I wasn't really interested in Uldren Sov until Forsaken came out. I always thought he was boring and unimportant, which is my own mistake, I guess. 
> 
> I feel bad for liking him once Forsaken came out cause he killed Cayde-6. When I used to play Destiny, Cayde was my mentor, and I really liked him. :) But then Uldren just had to kill him off, and I started to weirdly like Uldren. I think I like antagonists or something. I don't know. Or maybe he just had that weird feeling that I liked.
> 
> Anyway, enough of that, this fic was meant to be under 1000 words, but it wouldn't fucking end. The character is made up, I used to have an Awoken who has similar features as the character in the story, but mine was a female. And there's not many M!Awoken or Guardian x Uldren Sov fics, so here's one I wrote up that's fluffy(?) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

It was new.

Strange and distracting, but new. His heart raced, and his thoughts wandered. He was disgusted by himself, that he couldn’t keep a thought from going off course of his duties. It was almost impossible.

Uldren tried his best, he knew where he stood, where he was going, and what he was meant to do. Distractions were distractions. They served no purpose for him, The Reef, or even The Queen.

He tried to fight it with offhanded insults, or even distant glares. He tried to hone in anger and revulsion. He had to fight it as much as he could, but instead, he slipped into it more. Like a pool of water, a relief, but there was no suffocation, no drowning that held him under the surface. He was relaxed, and he knew most were when they were about to die.

Varen Zev.

That was his name. He had a tint of blue and grey skin, and shining silver eyes. He was proficient with his strength against foes, and smiled when he wanted, even when threatened. He was amused by The Queen, by Uldren Sov himself, and during battle.

Varen did not disappoint.

And maybe that’s what Uldren found insufferable. Because with the quirks and the strange behavior that Uldren rarely came upon. The man was somehow getting under his skin. The even blade cutting through that Uldren did not fight left him angry when sleeping, and angry when waking.

In the end, Uldren found himself looking for Varen. Simple words replaying inside his head, an echo that allowed a headache to emerge. He was angry, but Mara was careful when speaking to him. To goad him into doing what he needed to do when Uldren spoke to her about it. He couldn’t hide it from her, he never could hide his thoughts from his beloved sister.

And he wouldn’t.

Uldren waited when Mara had called forth Varen Zev. The excuse was a meeting, but Mara had smirked at Uldren and the fluttering inside his heart. Her words soothed his anxiety and she left the room, closing the doors behind her.

He can hear his heart racing, his fingers trembling, and his rage rising. He wanted this over with, he wanted it gone. And as he spoke in a mild tone in the emptiness, he heard the soft sounds of footsteps drawing close to the room. His body tensed when the doors opened and there was Varen Zev.

He, who is alone on his own terms, who keeps to himself, a loner with a smile. He even associates himself with the Lightbearers, but also keeps his distance.

Uldren should despise him, but finds nothing more than annoyance when in his presence, and now that he had a problem, he was hoping to fix it as soon as possible.

The doors closed and Varen cautiously stepped closer into the room. He’s glancing around, possibly wondering why he’s there. And why Uldren won’t move away from the window.

“Your sister sent for me,” Varen spoke, smooth and husky, he avoided looking at Uldren.

“I was the one who requested your attendance,” Uldren said.

Varen tilted his gaze that was filled with curiosity and patience. “Is that so?”

Uldren managed to move, to ease that pressure away from him as he tried to replace it with anger. He wanted this feeling gone. This distraction that didn’t help him with his duties, nor with his sister. He needed a clear mind, not a cluttered one.

“Is there something I can do for you, Your Highness?” Varen asked.

Uldren suppressed a shiver at the sound of the title escaping Varen’s lips. Which was a unnecessary reaction on his part. Varen’s inquiries for a mission was quite amusing to him, and it gave Uldren the upper hand with the conversation, and the topic that needed clearing up.

“There is something I wanted to discuss,” Uldren said, looking for the words he was speaking of earlier, trying to think of them before he could draw a blank. It was distasteful. Another reason for cutting ties with Varen Zev, but even now, he couldn’t will them to his mind, and he stood awkwardly with a glare focused on the floor.

“And what is that?” Varen asked, “you seem conflicted.”

Uldren sighed, exasperated. “I am. For some time, I’ve been...conflicted.”

“Is this something you want to talk about with me, or would it be better with your sister?” Varen asked, stepping back, hesitant.

Uldren raised his head and met Varen’s eyes. “No. I don’t need to speak with Mara, I already have.”

Surprise flickered across Varen’s face before he schooled them into a calm mask. “Oh. So, this is serious?”

“And you think it’s not?”

Varen shrugged. “I’m not really sure. If you spoke to The Queen, and this isn’t about a mission, then I’m sure it’s something that I did. But you’ve...always speak your mind, but now you can’t. I’m a little nervous about this.”

_ I am too.  _ Uldren thought, gritting his teeth. Varen is right, this isn’t something that should be twisting inside of him. The topic was too raw, but it’s not like Uldren was new to that feeling. But this, a strange occurrence that stripped him of his own confidence made the scraping of the truth painful and pitiful.

“I’ve come to rely on your presence more than I should,” Uldren began, “in the short span of time, there seemed a hollow place in the room where you’d stand. I would find myself looking for you, but you were nowhere. Your voice sometimes enters my head, but it would be a soft echo, and I would reach out for it. I could never hear what you’d say, and everyone else would drown it out. It’s conflicting to me, because of how many times I’ve stopped listening to conversations, with my sister, and anyone else who enters The Reef. I don’t need the distractions, and I brought you here so you would understand my issue.”

Varen stared at Uldren, and simply stared for maybe a minute or two. Uldren’s heart raced a bit quick during this long extended moment between them. He can feel the rage boiling under the surface, bubbling upward, ready to burst any second if Varen stopped staring at him with a wide eyed fixation.

Letting out a trembled, annoyed breath, Uldren spoke in a tense tone, “Can you please say something.”

Varen nodded quickly. “Sorry. I had to think about what you just said.” He rubbed his hands on his pants, and nodded again as his gaze swept over the floor around Uldren’s feet, and back up at him. “I-I didn’t know that you felt...that way.”

Uldren could do nothing but grit his teeth. He said his piece, and he wasn’t about to continue talking until Varen said something a little more eloquently.

“Does this usually happen?” Varen asked, blinking and shaking his head, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” He started to pace back and forth in the room, his brows pinched as he muttered before coming to a complete stop where he once stood and met Uldren’s eyes again. “You like me.”

The statement eased Uldren’s tense shoulders. The words were there, always there inside his head, and he should’ve known. He didn’t want to accept it, or even acknowledge it until it started to bother him. Now he had to confront it, and here it was, the person of his interest had spoken the words, and now he can’t escape it.

“In other words,” Uldren said.

Varen continued to nod, it seemed his way of dealing with the truth. “I see. I mean...you said it, you look for me—”

Uldren winced, realizing his entire confession was more than he should’ve spoken, and maybe he should’ve came out and said it more simply.

“—And hear me, and...you’re bothered by this.”

“It’s not something I would like on my mind every second of the day,” Uldren told him, squeezing and spreading his fingers into fists at his sides to loosen the tension.

Varen sucked in a breath. “Every second of the day?”

Uldren let out a growl. “You’re obviously stricken by this, and I only wanted to tell you so it can stop.”

“Stop?” Varen asked, confused, “you want it to stop?”

“Like I said,” Uldren stepped toward him, “it’s a distraction. I have duties to The Reef and to The Queen. I don’t need this in my life, and I certainly don’t need to think of you and where you are. There are more pressing matters to deal with.”

Varen was once more silent, but his expression was one of confusion and emptiness. It was becoming an irritating reaction whenever Uldren opened his mouth. He was stating what was needed for the both of them, and Uldren’s own obligations.

“Now that I’ve told you, I think whatever this is will go away, so you’re dismissed,” Uldren said, hoping that Varen would leave, except he didn’t move from his spot and his confusion turned into mortification or even suspension of disbelief. “I said you can go. Do you understand?”

Varen gave him a quick nod. “I understand.” He stepped toward Uldren, and the wide space between them began to close, “I’m only trying to take it all in.”

“I told you everything,” Uldren said, repressing the urge to move away, to ignore the spread of warmth in his chest and throughout his body. His presence making him softly pant with desire.

“I know,” Varen said, softer than the panic tone he had seconds go, “I’m also trying to understand what you’re telling me, and what you want by giving me the information.”

“I wanted it gone.”

“You cleared that up, but why do I bother you that much? We only met three times, and during those three times, we spoke once.”

Now Varen stood a foot away, he was an inch taller, and his gaze was solely on Uldren. And Uldren tried to focus on the words he wanted to speak, and the feelings he hoped would fade once he confessed. Except that isn’t what he was currently dealing with, now it was strained and ready to snap.

“There was nothing I was hoping for,” Uldren said, gritting his teeth.

“Nothing?”

“That’s what I said. Is there something you hoped from this?” Uldren mentally berated himself for the question, but he wouldn’t deny that he was also curious. Pinpricks fluttered across his body, sensitive to the air between them, but he did his best to hold onto the shred of control he had left.

Varen shrugged. “I was only curious. I never thought I would gain the interest of The Prince of The Reef.”

“Keep your distance, and that will eventually change,” Uldren said, finally looking away. There was a small part of his pride slipping away, and all he could do was taste bitterness on his tongue.

“Besides you wanting to stop from all that daydreaming—”

“Daydreaming?” Uldren snapped, glaring at him.

Varen smiled wide, and it was...nice. “What else would we call it?”

Daydreaming. He was daydreaming. It was almost a ridiculous notion, but it was unfortunately true that he couldn't even deny it. And now Varen Zev was laughing in his face about it.

Varen continued talking. “How about instead of me avoiding you, we can deal with it in other ways.”

“I’m not foolish to consider something so lowly,” Uldren hissed.

Varen was still smiling, amused completely by the situation. “I’m not considering it foolish, nor is it lowly, but receptive in good nature. Maybe it’ll firmly go away with a demonstration.”

Uldren stepped away, “I don’t think it will. It’ll only…”  _ Make things worse.  _ Or desperately uneven that Uldren didn’t need. The conversation had veered away from its original purpose, and now he was stuck wondering which direction he should head too, while a part of him wanted to hear Varen out. He had to fight that, ignore it, move past it. He had too.

“It’s your decision,” Varen said, and he took a step back, turning on his heel, “if this bothers you anymore, than call me, and we can figure something out. If not, then I’ll take your silence as confirmation that things have finally settled. Although, I do suspect we’ll see each other if The Queen needs anything, but I figure she’ll ask the Guardian’s, or your Crows for whatever reason.”

He was baiting him, and it was working. Uldren glared, gritting his teeth, and he knew the chance was slipping. He wouldn’t deny the anger was still there, but also something else that has been fluttering since Varen’s presence became known. It’s what he wanted, wasn’t it? To finally see Varen Zev and have him in the same room without anyone else. And the confession he gave that he felt hadn’t been spoken clearly with the intention of ridding the attraction he harbored.

“Don’t go,” Uldren said, and he watched Varen come to a full stop five feet from the door, and a mischievous smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

Varen turned back around and strolled toward him. “You don’t have to say anything,” Varen said, watching Uldren, and Uldren kept his mouth closed once Varen’s right hand settled against his wrist. The touch was barely there, and it caused Uldren to tense and urge himself to relax.

“This is pathetic,” Uldren found himself muttering, turning his head away.

Varen chuckled, leaning close. “Depends on the perspective, Your Highness.”

A hand pressed against Uldren’s chin and Varen pulled his attention back to him. Varen was so close that Uldren can feel his breath against his lips. He gritted his teeth, but even that couldn’t stop himself from tipping his head back and closing his eyes. The first brush of Varen’s lips touched Uldren’s before he pressed harder, and Uldren was lost when his hands grasped onto the front of Varen’s dark coat and pulled him closer against him.

The touch of his body sent a heat down Uldren’s spine. Unlike the anger that coiled within him that was now replaced by something more. Something his sister had spoken, a word that Uldren despised: Passion.

His fingers found the short green strands of Varen’s hair, and he yanked, earning him a groan that allows a bubble of laughter rise in Uldren’s stomach. He suppresses it, deepening the kiss once Varen pushed him against the wall, they were only separated for a moment, before Varen turned his head, and connected their mouths again.

The intensity of it was unwavering, and he stared absently into Varen’s eyes when they parted, to breathe and find that sense of control they both held. Except even Uldren can see they weren’t grasping it at all. They were simply staring, trying to stay contained within the eye of the storm they had both created.

“You never did tell me,” Uldren whispered, husky and less bitter.

“I like you,” Varen said, smirking, “I always knew where we stood, and I was a little shocked when you confessed.”

“A little?” Uldren asked, amused. “You shut down. Staring at me like a fool.”

“I can’t help but be a fool when I had no idea you shared the same feelings.”

“I am The Queen’s Spymaster.”

“Yes, you are,” Varen whispered, kissing Uldren again. And they were once more tipped over the edge, lost, lost, lost, lost…

How was Uldren supposed to know it was meant to be this way. Varen brought them back, and he stepped away that drew in cold around Uldren’s body, the heat that surrounded him had faded. Varen walked to the table in the center of the room and sat down on it.

He swung his legs, his silver eyes watched Uldren, careful and admiring. “Now that we got that out of the way. Have you made up your mind, Prince?”

His mind. His decision. Before the kiss, the heat, the mind numbing expectation that this was all meant to be easy, but ended up more conflicting.

“Will you forget?” Uldren asked, ignoring Varen’s question.

“No,” Varen replied. “Unless you want me too.”

Uldren stepped away from the wall he was pressed against, and smoothed out his coat. “You would listen to me?”

“Why wouldn’t I? You mean a lot to me.”

“But you’re not part of The Reef.”

“Nor am I Lightbearer, which would’ve been an impossible reaction to the confession if you weren’t sure about it in the beginning.” Varen shrugged, and when he smiled, it wasn’t mischievous or full of amusement, but one that was warm and simple.

“You’re right,” Uldren said, “I wouldn’t have considered it. I probably would have you killed and be rid of your face and presence.”

“I welcome the truth,” Varen replied. Casual. Even with the threat to his life, he was so sure of himself, but not as cocky that would irritate Uldren. There was simply a casual reply to an inevitable fate if he were someone else with a different title than the one he lacked.

“And would you welcome anymore of it?”

Varen wasn’t as stricken as he was before, not when Uldren had asked the question, and the implication of it being fair between them.

“I would, and I do understand your duties to The Queen.” Varen slipped from the table and straightened, “I’ll keep my distance for however long you wish it, Your Highness. And if you do call on me, I’ll return to you immediately.”

“Someone could easily manipulate you,” Uldren said, shaking his head.

Varen shared Uldren’s smirk, “I say a compromise is better than manipulation, including the stipulation that we both are obviously agreeing too.”

Was there anyone like him? Possibly not, and most rarity are cherished and stored away. This one truly was something, more efficient, more interesting, more incredibly dangerous.

Varen closed the space and Uldren parted his lips. He expected the movement, saw it coming, but it still left him caught off guard when the kiss was rough and heady. A promise to return, a promise that they had confessed, and Varen managed to unravel him in the matter of several minutes.

“Call on me, Your Highness,” Varen spoke, his forehead pressed against Uldren’s, his hands on the sides of Uldren’s head, keeping him firmly in place while smiling, a look of adoration in his silver eyes.

“I will,” Uldren said, and Varen moved back, he said his farewells in quick succession, and then he was gone. The emptiness of the room seemed to fill in Uldren’s mind that what happened truly did happen. He can still feel Varen around him, his hands against his head, along his arms. His mouth, cold and warm and hot, stealing the breath from him. Their promises, as childish or even as foolish as they were, happened.

Uldren was shocked. He closed his eyes, placed a hand on the side of his head, and didn’t deny the elation through his body and racing in his heart.

That took a turn he didn’t expect. He had conjured many dark thoughts, and even his sister had waved it away, giving him the advice he truly needed that landed him alone in the room with more than he thought he’d gain. And now he wished to call him again, to seek his presence, but it was early and he needed to prepare whatever details he needed with his sister.

For now, he had his promise, clutched it, and hoped out of any type of desperation, it wouldn’t be much longer until he sees Varen Zev again.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more M!Awoken x Uldren fics once I see more scenes of NEW Uldren Sov. :D 
> 
> (12.18.18) - I've changed the Awoken's name again. :/ I really just wanted the character's name to start with V.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.


End file.
